Dinamika
by amerta rosella
Summary: Kehidupan tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan. Maka biarlah, meski semuanya begitu salah. Benang kusut sudah terlalu sulit untuk diurai kembali.


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard warning applied. AU, incest, kata-kata kasar, bad chara and lemon implisit. I warn you. Jangan mencari ketidak nyamananmu sendiri.**

**Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

Salju pertama di bulan desember turun bagai sebuah melodi. _Ia_ seakan menunjukan suasana klasik yang begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Seakan awal musim salju begitu indah, mengundang seseorang untuk memperoleh kehangatan lebih. Namun tidak bagi penghuni rumah itu, rumah mewah berasitektur klasik yang di depannya tumbuh sebuah pohon cemara besar seolah pencakar langit. Lampunya masih menyala, suara berisik bagai deru mesiu yang membuat jengah terdengar lantang.

_Prang!_

Wanita itu melempar guci dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang berada di dekat anak tangga, air matanya telah berlinang, Uchiha Mikoto lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia terlihat begitu rapuh, dan hatinya pasti sudah pecah berkeping-keping sama seperti guci kramik yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

Fugaku yang berdiri tak jauh dari pecahan guci tak menanpilkan emosi yang berarti. Tidak ada rasa iba dalam wajah pria berusia hampir setengah abad itu, wajahnya congak dan seperti menertawakan kepedihan istrinya sendiri, wanita yang telah dinikahinya atas nama Tuhan berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Fugaku?!" suara Mikoto kembali meninggi, menggema bagai suara pelatuk yang dilepas. Wanita yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang dan anggun itu bagai membuka sisi terdalam dirinya sendiri. Mikoto tak lagi berdiri, ia jatuh bersimpuh karena kakinya seakan tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya meremas baju bagian tengah dada, merasakan sakit yang benar-benar menyisa di dalam sana, hatinya.

Mikoto retak, ia hancur, jelas saja. Entah bagaimana kisah rumah tangganya yang ia pikir akan berjalan mulus kini seperti sebuah kisah tragedy. Mikoto mendengar dengungan suara itu, yang mengusik telinganya, membuat kepalanya sakit, hingga perempuan berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu menjambak helaian hitamnya sendiri dengan semakin kasar. Sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan. Begitu menyiksa.

"Kau gila …." Fugaku mendesis tanpa emosi perihatin. Membiarkan Mikoto menangis dan meraung seorang diri. Sempat ada kilatan emosi di matanya, namun ia Uchiha yang pintar menyimpan segalanya, kaku. Mikoto bertingkah seperti ini sejak saat beberapa bulan lalu, saat wanita itu memergoki suaminya ternyata membawa perempuan lain di ruang membaca sekaligus merangkap sebagai ruang kerja Fugaku.

Wanita mana yang terima dirinya diduakan, dikhianati. Bahkan Fugaku mengatakan ia akan menikahi wanita simpanannya itu beberapa waktu lalu—jelas saja Mikoto histeris seperti ini begitu Fugaku memberi tahunya.

Selama ini, sesungguhnya Mikoto tahu Fugaku sering kali menduakannya dengan perempuan-perempuan murahan di luar sana, mencari kenikmatan duniawi, tapi ia berusaha tidak tahu hanya untuk agar Fugaku bertahan di sisinya, tapi nyatanya pria itu tetap _pergi_. Padahal, dulu Fugaku pernah mengatakan sampai kapanpun di hatinya hanya ada Mikoto. Sayang, pria kadang tak bisa benar-benar memegang perkataannya.

"Brengsek kau Fugaku!" jerit Mikoto tertahan. Ada luapan emosi dalam dirinya yang ingin sekali dimuntahkan, mencecar suaminya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, ia memasang _headset_ untuk menyumpal telinga dan matanya terpejam, bersender pada dinding kokoh rumahnya. Berusaha untuk tak mendengar suara ibunya atau pertengkaran itu yang membuat emosinya memuncak.

Sasuke sudah tahu rumahnya terasa bagai di neraka sejak kedua orang tuanya sering bertengkar, pria remaja itu berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur, namun rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok pria yang tak lain ayahnya itu.

Ia baru pulang main _ski_ bersama Itachi, dan disambut dengan suara bising yang membuat kerongkongannya serak. Sasuke menunggu kakaknya yang masih memarkirkan mobil, merasa menyesal karena jam permainan _ski_ mereka berakhir lebih awal.

"Ada apa …." Itachi muncul dan tak melanjutkan perkataannya, lain dengan Sasuke yang memilih diam, Itachi berlari ke arah ibunya, memeluk wanita yang terlihat rapuh itu, serta memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian pada ayahnya.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan pada ibu!?" sudah sejak saat Itachi mengetahui ayahnya berselingkuh dan sering kali terlibat pertengkaran dengan ibunya, pria berusia awal dua puluh tahun itu tak lagi memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan ayah, seolah bibirnya tak sudi lagi menyebut pria yang sudah menghancurkan ibunya itu dengan sebutan ayah.

Fugaku bertahan dalam egonya, "Ibumu sudah gila."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya, ia masih memeluk Mikoto yang menangis terisak. Ingin sekali memberikan pukulan penuh luapan emosi pada ayahnya sendiri. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, kau …." Itachi tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan luapan emosinya. "Ibu," suaranya parau memanggil wanita yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis dalam dekapannya.

Mikoto tak berkata apapun, suaranya bagai hilang entah kemana. Ia hanya menangis, menangis dan menangis, berharap bahwa ucapan Fugaku yang akan menikah lagi adalah kebohongan semata. Delusinya saja, bukan sebuah kenyataan.

.

.

.

Fugaku benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya, ia tak perlu meminta restu pada anak-anaknya untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan yang bahkan sekali lihat saja sudah ketahuan bahwa wanita itu seharusnya menjadi menantunya. Seumuran dengan Itachi.

Mikoto memilih mengurung diri di kamar, ia kembali menjadi seorang perempuan yang menegak beberapa butir obat penenang untuk membuatnya keluar dari siksaan atau segala macam beban pikiran yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Sejak saat itu pula keluarganya hancur, saat Fugaku mulai sering dengan begitu gambalng membawa perempuan jalang itu. Tak ada lagi kehangatan keluarga, semuanya terasa begitu semu. Sasuke pergi dari rumah, berminggu-minggu dan bahkan sepertinya ia tak akan kembali, membawa uangnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Itachi yang sudah bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha terbebani saat pihak media mulai mencium keretakan keluarganya karena menemukan Sasuke yang membuat keributan di sebuah _bar_ yang terkenal dengan tempat pelacuran, bukan hanya itu saja, Itachi yang masih tinggal di rumah besar Uchiha itu juga berkali-kali merasa hatinya terkoyak melihat ibunya yang persis—Itachi tak mau mengakuinya, tapi Mikoto benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang begitu depresi.

Perempuan itu mengurung diri di kamar, dengan keadaannya yang berantakan. Dalam ruangan kamarnya yang dulu dihuni bersama Fugaku itu dibiarkan gelap tanpa diterangi lampu. Keadaan di dalam ruangan itu sangat memprihatinkan, barang-barang pecah serta hampir sebagian berhamburan dan tak lagi ada di tempatnya semula. Mikoto menyedihkan, ia tahu, dan ia tak peduli. Semua dalang dari rasa sakitnya adalah Fugaku.

Dulu, Mikoto memutuskan untuk menikah muda, bahkan usianya masih tujuh belas tahun. Ia dan Fugaku memiliki perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh.

Mikoto masih berharap Fugaku akan peduli padanya, masih menyisakan sedikit hati nuraninya untuk menengok istrinya yang hancur. Mikoto menunggu dan Fugaku tak pernah kembali padanya. Lalu, seberkas sinar masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar itu, Itachi berdiri di sana. Dengan pakaian kantor yang sudah menanggalkan jasnya, dasinya tak terikat rapih. Kantung mata menggantung di wajah Uchiha tampan itu.

Itachi ingin bersikap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengunjungi ibunya, melihat keadaan Mikoto yang entah mengapa semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Jika saja Itachi tak menyayangi ibunya, ia akan mengikuti jejak Sasuke, mencari kehangatan di luar. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya saat mulai memasuki ruangan, ia mencari sakelar lampu dan menekannya. Mikoto tak terlihat seperti ibunya yang anggun. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang terasa retak.

"Ibu … berhenti seperti ini." Itachi menahan rasa sakit saat ia berada di dekat Mikoto. Perempuan itu berada di sudut ruangan dengan memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk. Mikoto tak menyahut, mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapan kosong—namun tersirat sendu.

"Kenapa kau tak meninggalkanku saja?" suara Mikoto parau, ia berkata tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Itachi memejamkan matanya, ia benci melihat ibunya lemah seperti itu. "Ayahmu, adikmu … mereka pergi. Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" dua pasang mata sewarna batu obsidian saling bertatapan. Itachi menghela napas kala ia merasa kerongkongannya perih. Sejak kecil, Itachi dididik untuk menjadi pria kuat, namun ia gentar menatap begitu banyak luka di sana, dalam mata ibunya yang biasanya akan menyorot penuh kehangatan juga kasih sayang.

"Kembali lah menjadi ibuku yang dulu." Itachi berharap demikian, ia rindu Mikoto yang dulu, Mikoto yang dikenalnya, bukan perempuan asing yang begitu lemah di matanya itu. Jika saja Itachi bisa melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki keadaan, ia pasti sudah akan melakukannya.

Kebohongan besar jika Itachi rela melihat ayahnya yang kadang—Fugaku sudah tak sering pulang ke rumah sejak saat itu—membawa wanita jalang yang sudah menggantikan posisi ibunya. Ia marah, ingin sekali membunuh Fugaku tapi Itachi tak bisa. Padahal, ibunya jauh lebih cantik dari pelacur itu, tapi nyatanya ayahnya tetap meninggalkan ibunya.

"Bu," suaranya serak, ia setengah berjongkok, tangannya menyingkap anak rambut Mikoto yang menutupi kening ibunya. Mikoto terlihat menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. "Hidup masih berjalan. Lupakan si brengsek itu …."

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Mikoto menjerit meluapkan rasa sakit, Itachi memejamkan matanya kembali, giginya gemeretak.

"Maka buat aku mengerti, bagaimana caranya agar ibu _kembali_." Mikoto membisu. "Lupakan _dia_. Kau masih memilikiku yang bisa lebih baik dari_nya_." Itachi tak lagi memiliki akalnya saat ia menari leher Mikoto agar mendekat padanya, Itachi memejamkan mata, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir ibunya. Melumatnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, sebagian dirinya seakan berteriak bahwa ini salah—tapi Itachi tak peduli, persetan dengan semuanya.

Mikoto diam tak melakukan apapun, ciuman Itachi perlahan terasa terburu-buru dan memaksa. Pria itu menamuk dalam rongga mulutnya, memaksakaan lidahnya untuk masuk mengabsen satu-satu bagian dalam mulutnya.

Mikoto memejamkan mata, ia belum benar-benar gila, dan Mikoto tahu Itachi sedang meluapkan emosinya. Wanita itu mulai membalas permainan lidah anaknya, saling melumat dan membelit, ia juga butuh pelampiasan dari semua masalah yang bagai beban menumpuk di pundaknya.

Masih tak merubah posisinya, Mikoto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Itachi, menekan tengkuk anaknya agar memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan Itachi melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mikoto. Meluapkan emosi, walau cara ini salah. "Ngghh …." Mikoto melenguh tertahan, tangan Itachi mulai meraba pinggulnya. Dengan bahasa isyarat, keduanya berdiri.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya, memubuat benang-benang saliva terlihat dan suara decapan terdengar. Untuk sejenak ia memerhatikan wajah Mikoto. Ada rasa begitu menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya untuk memiliki wanita itu, meski ia tahu semuanya salah.

Mikoto kembali melenguh saat Itachi bermain dengan lehernya, lidah panas menari, mengecup dan menghisap membuat ruam-ruam kemerahan. Mikoto merasa tubuhnya bergetar, perlakuan Itachi di tubuhnya yang sensitif membuatnya merasa terbakar. Oleh gairah dan nafsu yang menjerumuskan.

"Kau … bisa melupakan si brengsek itu," Itachi membuka rit seleting baju ibunya yang terletak di belakang, dengan masih memberi kecupan di leher, Itachi perlahan membuka baju yang dikenakan ibunya, Mikoto mengenakan sebuah lurusan, dan Itachi hanya membukanya sebatas pinggang.

Kecupannya turun ke bahu putih itu, tangannya bagian punggung, menari kaitan bra dan melepaskannya, lalu meraba kedua gundukan yang masih kencang itu. Mikoto masih memiliki tubuh sempurna yang mengunggah selera, dengan lekukan-lekukan feminim—Itachi tak habis pikir mengapa Fugaku meninggalkan ibunya demi wanita murahan itu.

"Ngghhh … Itachi," Mikoto mendesah tertahan, Itachi membelai lembut buah dadanya, perasaan bermain, namun logika seolah mati. Mikoto melesakan kepalanya saat Itachi mulai melumat payudaranya, menghisap dan seakan ingin memasukan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya. "I-Itachi …." Suara Mikoto bergetar, salah satu tangan Itachi meraba perutnya dengan gerakan perlahan, meloloskan baju itu membuat Mikoto tak mengenakan apa-apa selain celana dalam yang menutupi daerah fantasi kaum pria.

"Kau tahu ibu? Aku selalu menginkanmu sejak dulu." Itachi mengungkapkannya, betapa saat ia mulai memasuki fase remaja, melihat lekukan-lekukan tubuh Mikoto membuatnya berfantasi sendiri dengan pikirannya. Jari-jari panjang itu menyelinap ke celana dalam itu, membuat si pemilik melenguh tertahan.

Semuanya salah, tapi keduanya tak bisa menghentikannya.

Untuk sejenak, bisakah keduanya melupakan semua permasalahan yang begitu menyiksa ini? Benang kusut sudah terlalu sulit untuk diurai kembali. Maka biarlah keduanya menegak madu dan racunnya bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **n**ote:

Berkenan tinggalkan review? makasih :"")

Agnes, 27062013, Bekasi.


End file.
